wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
'' Archives: '' 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26 27 ---- 22:48, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw nodded. "It does." Creekpaw glanced at his brother I don't cause commotions I am one 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw's ears flattened. "What has to stop?" ---- Dazzlepaw padded lightly over to Frostpaw. "Why do you hate Oilpaw so much?" she asked in a soft tone. "He's a jerk!" Frostpaw murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "With you and Frostpaw hating each other, dude." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "It can go on as long as I want it to." Oilpaw growled. --- Dazzlepaw frowned. "Maybe you should try to work it out with him?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "This is getting annoying, man!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Just end it, guys." "Yes, Scorchpaw is right!" Creekaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She's stupid, annoying, a ''kittypet!" ''Oilpaw hissed. ---- "He won't listen to me!" Frostpaw hissed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "She was a kittypet! She is as much a CLan cat as you now!" Creekpaw growled. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Creekpaw is right!" Creekpaw purred at Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have to listen to you!" Oilpaw snarled, standing up, his fur bristled. ---- "Well... maybe try to be kinder?" Dazzlepaw suggested. "No way! he won't give me a chance! let him die with the crows eating him!" Frostpaw growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Of course you do not but I cannot stand this!" Creekpaw hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:00, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Let's not fight!" "He never listens to reason!" Creekpaw said to Scorhpaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw flew at Creekpaw in a hissy fit and attacked him with unsheathed claws. Frostpaw and Dazzlepaw spun around in surprise (wait till my next post to hurt lil dazzle) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You idoit! I something wrong with you? You just hurt eveyone!" Creekpaw hissed. 23:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaq didn't listen and kept attacking. Dazzlepaw ran over. "Stop this nonsense, AH!" she screeched as Creekpaw's claws went down her eye. She screamed as loud as she ever could at the burning pain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Creekpaw thought he saw perfectly well, but when he saw Oilpaw sitting and Dazzlepaw running around, he jumped to his feet. "Dazzlepaw I am so sorry! I am going to get Vinefur!" He mewed. !+ I don't cause commotions I am one 23:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "DAzzlepaw!" screeched Scorchpaw. "Vinefur, Dazzlepaw is hurt!" Creekpaw panted. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:09, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay Dazzlepaw didn't hear Creekpaw over her screams. Heads poked out from their dens casting wild looks around. Smokestorm leaped up from his doze and dashed over to Dazzlepaw. "Dazzlepaw what happened!?" Smokestrom asked trying to get words out of his daughters mouth. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 23:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC)